Pearl Montana (Criminal Case)
Pearl Montana is the villainess of "The Ties That Bind", case #44 of Criminal Case: Pacific Bay, the 2nd season of the crime solving game ''Criminal Case ''(release date March 3, 2015). She was an archaeologist who initially appeared in case #40, "Temple of Doom" as a suspect in the murder of her ex-husband, Burt Montana, before appearing as the villainess of "The Ties That Bind". During the case, Colonel Nelson Spangler was found dead at a Burning Man festival, and Pearl was questioned by the detectives after a photo of Pearl's graduation was found with a message thanking Spangler. Pearl revealed that Spangler had inspired her to pursue archaeology after enlisting her help in finding a lost Inca artifact, and demanded that the detectives find his killer and avenge her mentor's death. But the investigation later revealed that Pearl had been Spangler's killer. Pearl had discovered the cave housing an alien (later identified as local resident Randolph). Spangler, who knew about Randolph and who was attempting to help him return to his home planet, instructed Pearl not to tell the public about her discoveries. Believing that Spangler was planning to take all the credit for her findings, the evil Pearl attacked the colonel at the festival, tying him up with a spelunking harness before setting him on fire with a Molotov cocktail. Pearl burned herself while she was killing Spangler, and the burn mark on her shoulder was among other clues leading to her arrest. As she was confronted with the evidence against her, Pearl admitted to murdering Spangler, venting her rage at him for (in her mind) trying to take credit for her discovery and revealing that she'd hoped her crime would be blamed on the "hippies" attending the Burning Man festival. At her trial, Pearl continued to voice her anger at her deceased mentor, proclaiming that she would've been famous had he not prevented her from announcing her discovery. Pearl was ultimately sentenced by judge Edward Dante to life imprisonment for Colonel Nelson Spangler's murder. Quotes * "The alien cave was the biggest discovery of my life! I was going to be the first woman to prove the presence of alien life on this planet! But Spangler wouldn't let me tell anyone about it! Why is it that scientific breakthroughs are still monopolized by men?! Because the truth is, he didn't want to keep it secret! Oh no, he wanted to take all the credit and announce it as his own discovery! That's why I went to the festival, to stop him! I wanted to watch that filthy double crosser burn, so I came prepared. I thought people would just accuse the hippies of going overboard! And they would have, if it hadn't been for you (the player)!" (Pearl's enraged confession to killing Nelson Spangler) Gallery Pearl Montana mugshot.jpg Pearl Montana arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty